Unimpressed
by MysticalPearl
Summary: Max and her flock just want to relax back at home, but then Fang is kidnapped by the School. But why? What will happen if they dare try to rescue them? Only trouble, that's for sure! This story is now completed...vote now for a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the MR series. I write false stories about them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ari**

Max POV

Oh shoot.

I still don't know how many times I have to see Ari alive again. First, I accidentally broke his neck, and then he...expires. And if Erasers are so yesterday, why was he brought back, and why was he attempting to kill me again?

_They are his orders, Max. And, after all, we can't completely destroy such a powerful species, can we?_

I groaned loudly.

_Of course we can. _I found myself thinking sourly.

For those who have annoying little voices in their head, thanks for understanding. Those who don't...deal.

Fang, his dark silhouette now high in a tree, look at me with a quizzical look. His dark wings glowed silver in the moonlight, and he crouched on the branch, like a cat stalking a mouse. Ari, down below him, was the pathetic, annoying mouse. Fang was the big, bad, silent cat.

"Voice - er - Jeb, again," I muttered. Guh! I hated Jeb and his all-knowing self!

_You don't hate Fang when he's "all-knowing" to you._

_I don't think he's betrayed me, Jeb._

I focused back on the fight. We were in Colorado, just to see our house again. Last time Gazzy and Iggy were there, they said that it was invaded with Erasers. But, from the backyard, it looked perfectly fine. Untouched. In fact, we were thinking of staying. But then good old dog boy came in and ruined the day.

Nudge was weaving in and out of the trees, probably thinking of a way to stop him, but she looked distracted, probably thinking the same things me and everyone else was: **Why does Ari hate us again?**

You see, Ari helped us escape from the school after they wanted to exterminate us, and I couldn't let him die, so he joined us for a while. Unfortunately, Fang was pretty ticked off, after nearly being killed so many times. He and the boys left for a while, but then they came back when I posted a cry for help on his blog to save us from a castle in Germany. Yippee, he saved the day. Ari, fighting to save us all, expired in my arms, and I later found out he was my brother, Jeb was my father, and Dr. Martinez (now Mom) was my, well, mother. Duh. And now my brother, for the second time, had come back from the dead, and once again, to hurt us. But why right after he helped us?

Iggy, who was suspended in the air just above Ari, was shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, and pulled out something small and threatening. An explosive great (note sarcasm). At least I know where he hides them on his person, now.

He chucked it at Ari, who was now chasing and snapping at Total the Talking Dog's heels, with Angel screaming and running behind them. The little mini-bomb exploded around his face and he staggered a bit, and quit his chase with the dog (don't tell Total I called him that!).

"Take that, you worthless scrap metal!" Total barked. He lunged at Ari's ankles, but Angel scooped him up and flew up higher, over the tree tops, but I could still here them.

Angel looked at the Scottish Terrier. "That's not a Flyboy, Total! It's Ari!"

Total cocked his head. He gazed at the powerful Eraser, and growled.

"Well, he did seem at least 5 smarter than those fakes,"

In case you have no idea what they meant, Flyboys are what we called robots with a thin layer of skin and fur to resemble an Eraser. Imagine our surprise after we defeated our first one.

Angel flew over to Gasman and tossed Total to him, who so happened to be very upset about Ari being back, and the last thing he looked like he needed was an annoying, talking Scottie, and Angel flew over to me, who was next to the tree Fang was sitting in.

See? Now you get where we're all at.

"Max, what do you think he wants?" she asked me in her scared, but sweet little-girl voice.

"I think I want…._him!"_

Ari had brushed the fragments of the bomb of himself and pointed in the large oak tree Fang was hiding in. Fang, taking the chance, lunged at Ari. The force of the blow pinned him to the ground.

Ari already had sheer muscle, I have to say. But they must have strengthened him when they brought him back, because he was able to throw Fang off, grab him by the throat and smash him into the wooden bark of the tree in less than 10 seconds. If Ari could have ever done that before he died, it would have taken a lot longer. Fang yelped in surprise and pain, and he thrashed his legs, kicking Ari in the stomach. Usually, Ari would buckle his legs and give Fang a chance to run a bit, because he was just so young and, uh, un-updated. But this time, he didn't budge at all. He just kept ramming Fang's head into the bark of the tree, making a dull _thunk _whenever bone and bark smacked together.

"No! Stop it!" Nudge was screaming shrilly. She came out of no where and pulled on Ari's neck from behind so she could snap it back. It didn't do much, but Ari let go of Fang. He turned around and smacked Nudge across her face, making her scream and be thrown at another tree. She groaned as she slid down the bark, and then grew unconscious.

I could not believe what he had just done to Nudge. How the heck was he able to push an eleven year-old into a tree, yards away?

"No!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face, "Leave us alone!"

Fang ran to Nudge, but Ari grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him in front of the Eraser's ugly face. He snapped his hand upside of Fang's face, making him drop like a bird that was shot in a tree. Oh, wait….he kinda was a bird, with that 2 avian in him. Ari stood over his crumpled body and hit him in the face, over and over again.

I kept sobbing, and Gazzy and Angel joining in on our little fest. Iggy was searching for more bombs to use, but I saw his face go paler than usual as he realized he had no more.

Fang, at first, had groaned and tried to fight back with all of his blind fury. But after a few seconds of enduring this pain, he made no reaction. He was just slumped on the ground, not making any movement at all, almost like he was….

"Ari!"

Ari stopped hitting Fang and whirled his head around. We all did the same, and I swore under my breath when I saw who it was.

The Director, her face cold and cruel, came up to him. How did she get here without us knowing, you may ask? Got me.

"Come to play Mommy, you dog?!" I snarled. Okay, we all know what I was going to say, but, jeezum, I have six year-olds on this crew. And this lying cheat had told me she was my mother. Fat chance.

She glared at all of us coldly (I got an extra chilly one), and she faced Ari.

"That's enough. Shoot the rest and we will take over." She commanded in a voice like a sheet of ice.

Ari nodded, and before I could realize what 'shoot' meant, he pulled out a gun and aimed at each of us. I felt a jab in my leg. I looked down at it, and before I realized it was a tranquilizer dart, everything went dark and cold.

* * *

**How's that for a first chapter? **_**Please review! **__**Constructive **__**criticism okay!**_


	2. Ter Borcht

**Hi…I am so happy with the reviews…yippee!**

**Here's more:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series. I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Ter Borcht

Fang's POV

* * *

Ow…

I woke up in a cold, dark environment, unsure where I was or why I was here.

I tried to sit up, but hit my head on the roof of the large dog crate. Wait…_dog crate?_

Crap. I was back.

Now I was back at the School, the place where I grew up in. Hardly. More like, suffered-and-wished-to-die-up in.

I sucked in a deep breath of air, only to retaliate at the sickly chemical/lab smell, along with a lot of death. When they say you can smell death, nobody was kidding.

Next to me on my left was a plant-like kid about eight year old, boy from the features, and it had an ugly pink growth around his leafy hair and stem-like body. I remember seeing the cancer on some trees we were passing by somewhere along the way…. wasn't any prettier.

I knew this boy was going to die, like the thing on my right, a girl with sparse furry-gray patches of fur, and it had strange beady eyes, and a dark nose. Wait…I called her an _it._ Like those insane so-called scientist did. And even crueler was the fact that she was already dead.

_So…what am I going to do?_

I laid my head back on the bars of the crate, and winced. I still had a huge bruise from being smashed into a tree. Ow…at least it wasn't a rock.

What seemed like hours later, someone stepped in front of my crate and started fiddling with the big lock on the door. I didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"Have a nice day, Fang?"

I looked up to the voice, and I narrowed my eyes and scowled, "Nice for you to ask, if you think about the conditions, Jeb,"

Now, I am not that chatty, but I was pretty dang mad. I've heard it before, no abilities, yada yada yada, worthless. I don't care, but was makes me ticked off is that they, well, kidnapped me. If I am so useless to them, why am I here?

Oh…wait. That's exactly why I am here.

_Because _I was useless, I was here. So they could exterminate me. Greaaat. Just when life was looking good.

I thought about the kids on my left and right. They were "failed" experiments, and they were taken to be finished off. I am not sure that I was failed, but you never know.

Jeb suddenly bashed the side of the crate with his knee, causing it to tip over, having me land right on my nose. How many more injuries do I need?

"Come now, Fang. Dr. Ter Borcht would like to speak to you," he had no emotion in his voice at all.

"Oh goody," I muttered under my breath, feeling my nose for blood. Jeb, out of nowhere, gripped my arm and pulled me in front of his face. My, he looked happy. Please recognize the sarcasm in that sentence.

"Fang, when we get in that room you better listen to what he says and cooperate," his speech was sharp and tense, "He doesn't give a damn about you, and was willing to let Ari kill you on the spot, until I thought of something to keep you alive a little longer,"

I stifled the urge to yawn...until I heard those last twelve words. But I acted cool.

"Oh well, not everyone likes moody teenagers with big dark wings," I was smirking as I said that, and I could tell that gave an effect to Jeb.

He let out an annoyed sigh and pulled me along. We walked through a few doors until we came into a strange, metallic smelling gray room. There was a table, and that was it. A table and two chairs. One for Ter Bortch, one for me. I could tell this would not be good, and that's probably why he had a smug expression on his face.

"Ah! It's de all mighty Fang, I presume?" he said my name in such a, well, amusing way I wanted to snicker.

"Zis is the Fang that vill like to kick your pathetic little -," I began, stopping the accent after "kick".

"Ah, chatty today, are you?" he broke in, "Hm. Because you vill die soon, and vish to say your last words?"

"Beats me," I shrugged. "So, I am here…. why? Can't you just bring your little syringe and kill me now?"

"Syringe? No, we let our more superior creations do this kind of job," he snarled. Wow, he did not like me.

Out of the blue, I felt a sudden rage. A rage that would only be calmed by knowledge.

"Cut the crap, why am I here?" I was gripping the arms of the chair, waiting.

"Vell, Subject Seven, China decided five of you vould make excellent weapons in zheir plan to destroy de rest of ze continent. Your friend, Subject Six, I presume, has super speed and zat gives them stealth and surprise. Subject Eight's powerful senses and explosives are very useful. The girl…Subject Nine, that…. stupid thing, yet helpful…vill provide us knowledge of vere enemies have been and vere we would go. Mimicry, from zat gassy zing of a boy, Subject Ten, vould be incredibly helpful to cause terror in crowds Subject Eleven has various abilities in water and mentally would be ze most powerful thing we could have. But you,"

He pointed at me with a grimace plastered on his screwed-up face. "You are nothing but boy vith wings. Nothing special. True, combat can be well played, but your defenses are dull. No use at all vith you,"

I just looked at him blankly. Defenses? _Dull?!_

" So, we have plan for zem to join us. But first, we must track them. Only zen vill we strike," he looked evil and menacing in the gray atmosphere, his eyes gleaming with the possibilities.

"You may go back now. Zat is all for now," Ter Bortch honestly looked like he wanted me dead there and now.

Jeb beckoned me out the door (I'd forgotten he was there) and back to my cold dark cage, with now two dead children next to me.

What a nice place to die.

* * *

**Thanks for reviews and at least reading! I hope you liked this! Oh, and by the way, I should be able to update every one or two days, so…not long to wait!**


	3. Flying

* * *

**Flying**

**Max's POV**

I woke up with a hazy mist in my head. I did not feel like opening my eyes at all.

_Ugh…I hate tranquilizers! I am not an animal, people!_

Finally, I peeled my eyes opened a crack and I looked up to see four human-looking faces and one canine looking at me.

"Is everyone okay?" were my first words, ironically.

"Um…my face is red from when Ari hit me," Nudge quivered. She looked young and vulnerable.

"Nothing wrong besides some punctures in my leg from the dart," Iggy muttered. He was digging his sneaker toe into the dirt.

"Nothing besides that," Gazzy reported. He looked up at the clear blue sky casually.

"Me and Total are okay, too," Angel told me. Total paced around on the ground.

"Yeah…aren't we missing something?" he growled. His ears were laid back and his tail up high. Not happy at all.

"Oh my gosh! _Fang! _Did they take him? Where'd they take them? Is he okay? Does he have a black eye? Do you think their hurting him right this second? Are they coming after us, too? Will they –," Nudge rambled off. You can see her motor-mouth skills tuning up right now.

"_**Nudge!" **_I got off the ground to stand up. "I don't know where he is! That's why we are going to take our best bet, The School, and see if he's there! If he's not…" I trailed off. If he wasn't at the School…where would he be? An Itex building? Germany? Outer space?

"If he's not, he's dead," Iggy stated flatly. His sightless blue eyes stared ahead into the trees. I wondered what was going on in his mind. In everyone's.

_Maximum! _

I cocked my head with interest. Jeb had something to say in this, eh? Bet it's something in a riddle or a passage, or –

_Maximum! Fang is still alive! He is at 'The School', but you cannot go there! Please listen to me, Maximum!_

What did he tell me? I clenched my fist and scowled, receiving various looks from the rest of the flock.

_And leave my best friend? I don't think so, buddy!_

_Max! Don't tune me out! MAXIMUM RIDE!_

And of course, I did. Everyone else was staring at me with a look that said 'Take this girl to a mental hospital', so I told them to get ready to take off.

Just as we were stretching our wings, Jeb spoke again.

_Max! Please, for yours and Fang's sake, please do not go!_

_No way! I won't leave any of my flock in that place!_

_Maximum Ride, you are going to listen to me __**right now!**__"_

_Go to hell!_

"Max?"

I looked down at Gasman. He looked confused, and I realized I hadn't issued any command in about a minute.

"Oh! Uh…started flying, guys!"

We pushed off from the grass into the sky, and for a few minutes we flew in silence.

* * *

Nudge's POV

We flew into clouds and up and down and around and around. At least, I did. I was trying not to think about Fang, but I couldn't help it.

"Max? What happened after I ran into the tree?" I asked. I wanted to know what happened. All I know is that he had probably gotten his butt whooped again, and that the School people probably took him.

"Well, the witch called the Director came by to say hi. Does that clue you in?" Max sounded really mad and upset.

"Uh-huh. Hey! Did you know she has some kind of turtle in her? Something like galapdigos **(don't know how you spell it…oh well!) **or something. She said she was a hundred and seven years old! She doesn't look old! You know what? All of our ages together is 67! Wow!"

Max gave me the "zip-it" look. She has a lot of looks.

After an hour of flying, I asked when we would get there. Max looked at me again and told me to grab her hand. And Iggy hold the other one. Gazzy and Angel were suppose to hold our hands, and Total was in Max's jacket.

"Okay guys…_hold on tight!"_

Huh? Why were we in a triangle? What was Max going to –

Then Max went _super fast!_ Even with all of us she was able to go faster than usual. Me and Angel started screaming (I did it for fun! Don't know about Angel, though..) and the boys were yelling and whooping. It was SO much fun! I didn't want it to stop! But after half-an-hour, Max was really tired and let us go.

"Well," she panted. She pointed her finger at something. "Look in the horizon."

We all looked where she was pointing. I didn't see anything. Then I used my raptor vision to zoom in.

Then I saw it.

The roof of the School.

* * *

**And there you have it! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Voices

**Hi everyone! This POV is from the one and only Fang!**

Chapter 4:

Voices

Fang's POV

"Prepare…..give…trials…. Erasers…."

I woke up from my snooze (what? Nothing else to do) to the sound of people talking. I scooted as close as my crate would allow to hear the voices better. One of them was Ter Bortch.

"Subject Seven…sure you want to….him?" The other voice was Jeb.

"I vould…nothing better! Let…-ill…..now! But no….vait….flock."

Huh? What were they talking about?

The rest of the conversation was muffled too much to make out, but finally I heard the talking stop and footsteps click on the floor. I heard them come closer and closer, and I immediately closed my eyes and slouched, my head leaning against the corner of the crate and my limbs splayed out. My breathing was deep and slow. A perfect imitation of a sleeping hybrid-kid.

The door to the lab opened, and I heard some brisk and some hesitant-sounding footsteps. They stopped in front of me and pause; it was like the whole world was taking a breath.

"Ter Bortch...do we really have to..?" Jeb began in a whisper.

"Yes, Batchelder, ve must," I could feel his cold eyes boring holes into me."But I promise you, it vill be...entertaining."

_My death would be entertaining?! What the bloody hell?!_

Jeb walked away, sighing, and Ter Bortch did not follow. He watched me closely (I could feel that boring feeling again) and then he leaned over and hissed in my ear:

"Enjoy your pathetic life vile you can. Because death iz just around de corner,"

I heard his coat rustle as he stood up, and then his rapid footsteps lulled me to sleep again.

After an hour or so, I woke up to someone rattling my lock again. The door opened, and a tray of food that contained two loaves of bread and a bottle of water. I was couldn't believe the bread was _warm, _as in, out of the oven, and the bottle was _ice cold. _I dove in for the kill right away, not even bothering to see who gave all this to me, and I finished the bread in a few chomps, and drank half the bottle of water in two gulps. When I finished, I looked up and saw Jeb watching me. All of the sudden I felt stupid. I just swooned in like a vulture without seeing who gave it to me! There could have been pills and toxins in the food. Except I had been too quick to notice.

"Well, Fang, I am glad you enjoyed eating your meal. It will be your last one before Ter Bortch's planned termination," Jeb told me in a monotone voice. Jeez, he could be voice with that attitude. Oh wait - he was.

"Nice to know," I replied sarcastically. I kicked the tray away and glared at him.

Jeb stoically and impassionately picked up my tray and locked my crate up again. He walked out of the room, but before he closed the door he stopped.

"Have a good day, Fang,"

I scoffed.

"Go to hell!" I sneered back at him. He closed the door, but I didn't pay attention to that. At the moment I had said that, I thought I felt the feeling that someone else not too far away had said the same thing. Maybe even to the same person.

And then, there was a rumble and a _boom _that made the whole building quake.

There was a voice in the distance.

"Fang! We're coming for you!"

It was Max!

More voices!

"Fang! Where are you? Are you okay? Is Jeb still pure evil? FANG!!"

Nudge!

"Fang!"

Gasser!

"Faaaang!"

Angel!

"Fnick!"

Well, that one's obvious.

* * *

**Lol...well, anyway, I hoped you liked this and keep reading!**


	5. Rescue

* * *

**thanks to everyone who reviews and reads my story! (WiErD-fRoG : Hold your tounge until the secret is revealed to the world!)**

**Onward!**

* * *

Darn it! 

Flyboys! All over the School building. Checking every corner, watching every window, uh, racking every roof? Eh? Whatever.

We looked over and over to find a possible way to get in without having ourselves killed by the bots. Everywhere! Split up and looked for clues, the whole Scooby-Doo thing. There was a glass window we could jump in, although one of us would have committed suicide. Not on my list of things to do. **(Suicide is not the choice! Sorry...) **

"Hey, Max?"

I turned around to see Iggy facing me. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked..uh..sly.

"Um..well, before you woke up, I went and picked up some stuff. Lots of little explosives, and a big one I've had for a while. How about Gasser and Nudge go throw the little explosives at them and destroy them, and I drop B.B on the school to have a grand entrance?"

I thought about it. Hmm...

"Well, that Big Bomb better make a pretty big hole," I said finally.

Iggy smirked. "Actually, it's Big Boy,"

Oh, um, boy.

* * *

Nudge and the Gasman were given ten explosives to chuck at the Flyboys. Iggy was holding a large and complicated clump of wires, a.k.a B.B. My little guys hidden behind some trees, and on the count of three, they would swoop down and let those things fly. In the confusion, Ig would drop B.B on the side of the School, and we would go in. Nuff said. 

Did I mention Angel would have a part in this?

I flew up high, so the robos wouldn't see me, and then, when they were looking the other way, I screamed at the top of my lungs :

"_**ONE**_!"

If you were smart, you wouldn't just say "on the count of three", because, duh, the guards get it. So, we do on the count of one.

And that single number caused all lot of chaos.

In front of my eyes, two shapes flew out and released small balls of smoke and sparks. The metallic-colored robots made some whirring noises and flailed their weapons in the air. A little girl came out into the open and looked at each of them sweetly, and then, from lip-reading, said "How are ya doin?"

The Flyboys were confused, and that's when everyone, with all their force and power, cracked the base of their spines with their bare hands. The Flyboys froze, and then fell into a heap of scrap. I could actually see the sparks shoot from their eyes, since by now I had flown into the clearing.

Iggy came out with B.B, (which now made a beeping noise...uh-oh) and faced us.

"Now?"

I looked at the bundle of robots. And listened to the oh-so sweet music of the alarm system.

I looked back at Iggy, "mischievious" written across my face in ink.

"Yeah, Ig. _Now," _

Iggy nodded, and we all ran back behind him. He pelted the bomb at the wall and ran to us like a kitten being chased by a huge, rabie-infected dog.

"**_Go, go, go_**!" he hollered at us. We all pumped our legs to get away, and just as we all looked back (well...minus Iggy), the whole wall exploded.

SHAAAA-**_BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!_**

Huge chunks of wall spat at us, along with tornados of smoke clouds, thunderclaps of sparks, and a lot of other stuff. Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I watched as Iggy listened to the sound and sight of it as we ran to the opening. We ran into a hallway, and called for Fang hysterically.

* * *

"Hey! _Fax! Figgy! Fudge! Fasser! Fangel! Fotal! _Over here!" 

I really think Iggy's "Fnick" comment worked on him. I was so relieved to hear from him. I thought they would have finished him off by now.

"Fotal's at home, probably sleeping on Fangel's bed, so don't worry about him!" I called after him, feeling the sudden urge to slap him. Fax?

We followed his voice into a room with one mutant with olive skin, dark eyes, un-kept dark hair. His (sigh) dark clothing was worn white in a lot of places. I think that was our Fang.

He was in a large crate, and he looked like he had just woken up to the sound of our, uh, masterpiece and was pleased about it.

"They gave you an _extra large?" _I complained as Iggy picked at his lock. " Come on! I could hardly breath in my large, hear that, LARGE, crate!"

He smirked just as Iggy got the lock to opened.

"I'm a lucky boy,"

Then Angel came up to him and clutched his hand.

* * *

Fang's POV 

Suddenly, I felt this rushing and dizzying feeling in through my skin Angel touched to my head. I felt myself get a bit faint. I leaned against the crate bars, and then worrying everyone would think I was sick, pushed off and stood up straight. I looked down at Angel's smiling face, and then found myself thinking: What just happened?

_Huh? What happened? He looks fine._

Wait...

_Angel? Were you talking to me?_

Her eyes went wide.

_I didn't say anything._

I froze. If I _just _heard Angel say what I thought she said, I was **really** out of my mind.

_Angel...I think I just read your thoughts._

* * *

**And there you have it! A chapter that should settle your urge to kill me! Now, if you want, you can click that cool gray button and review. Or, you can ignore me and go read Maximum Ride for the tenth time!**


	6. Discovery

**Hi hi hi hi**

**Onward! **

* * *

Chapter 6 

Discovery

Fang's POV

Angel had the most shocked look I had ever seen.

"But..." she tried to say something, but then the door opened to the room. Ter Bortch and Ari were standing there, each with a tranquilizer gun in their hands.

Well, this beats being clobbered to sleep.

* * *

I woke up blearily what seemed like hours later, and I opened my etes a crack. And I **_yelped._**

Ari was right in front of my _face _with his freakin' _mouth_ and _teeth _snapping at me!

Jeez!

"Ari," I snarled when I recovered myself.

"Good to see you, pal," he snickered. He rippled his muscles and snapped at my face again. But I don't fall for the same thing twice.

_Oh, Man, is it worth it!_

Oh? Some thoughts, here! Cool...

_I can't wait to see him die! God...he will do such a good job on him! _

Sigh..him this, him that...how much more annoying can it get?

"Fang!"

I looked to my right. Max was leaning against her crate, size large, and was glaring at me.

"Tell. Me. NOW." she snapped. I knew immediatly what the heck she was saying.

"I. Don't. Know. Maybe. New. Power. Gained. By. Touch." I grinded out each word so she could understand as clearly as her stubborn self can.

"Touch me."

She slipped her hand through the bars and I did the same. When the tips of our fingers brushed ever so slightly, I felt the same sickening feeling. Rushing, dizzifying, the whole package. When I recovered she asked if I felt I could fly faster.

"Dunno,"

She narrowed her eyes at me.

There was a rattling to my left. I turned away from Max to see Nudge looking at me with big brown eyes. Bambi eyes. Shoot!

"Faaang," she cooed.

"Whaaaat?"

"When will we get out of here..?"

"Dunno,"

She lost the eyes right away.

The door slammed open, waking up Iggy, Angel, and Gasman below us. We all looked up at Ter Bortch, who had six large Flyboys with him.

"You five," He pointed at everyone but me "You are coming to have a little talk with me,"

Five Flyboys unlocked their crates and yanked them out by the arm so hard Nudge and Angel shreiked. Then, all of them except Iggy looked back at me. Then the door was shut again and there was a Flyboy and a bird-kid left alone in the room.

Ten minutes later, the bot started beeping. It unlocked my crate and yanked me out the same way they did with the Flock. He started leading me through endless hallways entil he shoved me into a room and closed the door.

I regained my balance and looked around. The entire room was as big as the lab room I was in minutes before. One window took up the whole wall, and it had some chairs inside of it. The rest of the room was full of white tiles. On the ceiling, on the floor, on the wall.

Well, okay...


	7. Death

**Read! READ!**

* * *

Max's POV 

Oh.

We were taken from Ter Bortch's chat room, refusing his deal to make us into weapons. Yeah right. So instead, we were taken into a room with tan walls and carpeting, with five chairs. And that was it. There was a window, and it showed a big white room through it.

And guess who was there, all alone?

You guessed right. Fang.

* * *

_Fang's POV_

_When I saw the flock come through the door to the chairs, I got even more wierded out. They looked surprised to see me; they started talking. I could only see their mouths moving, not hear them. _

_"I can't hear you!"_

_They looked confused, and I realized they couldn't hear me, either. _

_Sigh._

_I heard a booming voice from above me._

_"Are you ready to face your termination?"_

_It was Jeb._

_"No! Not really! You can check back later, though!" I shouted out loud._

_"Then I am sorry, Fang. Be prepared...your killer has come."_

_I heard saw the door across from me move. It swung wide open, and a figure stepped into the opened._

_I widened my eyes in shock._

**_It's Omega!_**

* * *

Max's POV 

Oh. My. God.

I finally, finally get it.

If we refused the deal with Ter Bortch, he would have Omega kill Fang.

If we had never come, Jeb would have gotton Fang out. And we would have all been fine.

_I told you, Maximum._

Oh God...

I hardly won against Omega. Fang couldn't defend himself as well as I could. Oh my God...he really is going to die.

I looked up with a fuzzy mind to see Omega stepping right in front of Fang. Then he started the worst thing I had ever seen.

He hit Fang in the face.

Fang stumbled back, surprised, and then recovered and tried to kick Omega in the chest. Omega grabbed his shoe in the nick of time and twisted it, hard. Fang opened his mouth and probably yelped, falling to the floor. He jumped right back up and hit Omega in the mouth.

Omega snarled, blood pouring from his mouth. He kick Fang in the ribs, then as he fell to the floor, hit him five times in the jaw. Fang now had a split lip, and it made his glare of hatred have an even more bloody effect. He reached up and pulled down on Omega's shoulder, then kicked him more effectively in the stomach.

Omega breath left him, but then he turned around and hit Fang, hard, in the head. Fang staggered, and Omega hit him in the stomach. Fang keeled over and then Omega jumped up and kicked him on the shoulder. Fang was pushed down, and he tried to get up. Omega clawed at his face viciously, leaving five streaks of dull red.

Fang turned around again and aimed for his shoulder, but Omega caught his fist in time and used his other hand to hit him square in the chest. Fang fell to the floor, gasping for breath, and Omega stood over him, no life in his evil gray eyes.

* * *

_Fang's POV_

_As I was trying to learn how to breathe again, Omega leaned down and hissed, "I am the ultimate. You have no hope in defeating me,"_

_"Then why weren't you named Alpha?" I flailed my arms and hit him in the eye and nose._

(In case you didn't know, Omega is the last letter in the greek alphabet, and Alpha is the first. For wolves, the Alphas are the leaders and the Omegas were the lowest you could be...)

_He snarled at me, then pinned me down by the throat. _

_"I. Am. OMEGA!" each word was a tighter grip on my throat. By the time he said 'Omega', the blood rushing to my head made me feel sick._

_I was in panic. I couldn't breathe. I opened my jaw and as hard as I could, bit Omega's hand. Omega screeched, but I hung on, every second pressing deeper and deeper into his skin._

_He kept slugging me in the head, over and over again, but my jaws were locked. I had to sink in deep..._

_Omega yelped loudly, kicked me in the stomach and let go of my throat. Immediately, I gasped for breath and let go of my pit bull grip. I licked my cut lip and I swear I could taste someone else's blood._

_Omega's eyes went dark and cruel._

_Oh God._

He was going to hit him again!

I watched in silent terror and Omega kicked and hit. In the face, in the side, in the shoulder...everywhere.

Fang finally stood up, but he did not look that great. His eye was nearly swollen shut and purple, his jeans were ripped, his head was bruised, and blood dripped from his mouth.

**Omega hit him in the chest.**

_Pain...blood..._

Fang! No! Get up, Faaang!!!!

**Fang tumbled to the ground, but got right back up again. Omega began hitting and kicking and cursing.**

**_Pain...Pain...let it end..._**

Fang! Oh God, fight back!

**Fang stumbled back, and at last, Omega put all of his strength into a blow to the jaw.**

_So much pain...blood...help me..._

FANG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

**The boy with dark eyes and un-kept hair snapped his head back. **

**_Falling...falling..._**

FAAAAAANG!!!

* * *

**The boy fell back onto the ground, hit body crumpled and bruised. His eyes were closed.**

**He did not move.**

* * *

**In case you were confused, Italic was Fang, Normal was Max, and Bold was Narration aka me!**

**So...please review and don't hurt me...!**


	8. Revenge

**Hi, I am sure a lot of people want to kill me now...! Anyway, I have an ending, and this is the second to last chapter, but I am thinking about a sequel...**

**Anyway, read on!**

* * *

Max's POV

"No!"

I was screaming, Nudge and Angel were sobbing, Gasman was bawling, and Iggy was demanding to know what happened. Through tears, Nudge told him everything. After she finished, Ig had a very scared expression on his face.

Fang was just lying there. No movement, no stirring.

He was dead.

I contiued my silent crying. I hated Omega more than ever before. He had no emotion. No life.

No _soul._

Omega was looking a bit proud at what he had done. Damn you! He slipped something out of his pocket. A cell phone. He pressed a single speed-dial number and started talking.

And something happened that would question life and death in my eyes forever.

The crumpled form of Fang, slowly and silently, _stood up._ My God. He was standing up, murder in his eyes.

Everyone looked up at me, and then out of the window. I swear, I really think the hinges on their jaws broke.

Fang watched Omega for a moment, and then, lightening fast, he swept his foot under Omega's. He fell, face down, and before he could process what was happening, Fang snatched something out of his jacket, and smashed it into Omega's head.

Omega yelped, and I realized by now it was a thick, metal rod that Fang used. The rod hit the back of Omega's head with deadly force. Blood now poured out of his mouth, his eyes glittering with despise.

He knew he was going to die. The rod was so hard and the back of the head was soft enough for his thick skull to get a blow to the brain.

Omega twisted his body, his face contorted in hate. He said something to Fang, who was now limping around, and pulled out a black gun.

And fired at Fang's heart.

* * *

_Fang's POV_

_"No one defeats me!" rasped Omega,"No one!"_

_He took a gun out of his pocket and aimed for my chest._

_"Good-bye..." he chanted right before he shot me. Before I fell to the ground, I saw the life flicker out from him. __He had died._

_The bullet went into my chest, and straight to my heart. I could feel it._

_I hissed "God" through my teeth, over and over. There was so much pain from that one bullet. I looked at my chest...blood was gushing out like a waterfall. Oh God..._

_For the first time in my life, I was scared of dying. The fear made my blood rush faster through my veins, through my heart, and out of my body. Oh my God, oh my God..._

_The flock was pounding on the window, and I watched them cry. They cried for me._

_Angel was sobbing, big tears running down her face. _

**_Fang! Please don't die!_**

**_I can't help if I live or die, Angel._**

**_Please don't! We love you!_**

**_I love you guys too. But I really think the time has come for me..._**

_Nudge was pounding, screaming. I couldn't hear her cries of terror, but I knew that's what was happening._

_Gasman was sobbing, bawling like an eight year old would. He looked at me with the saddest eyes ever._

_Iggy was trying to resist the urge to cry, but thin streaks ran down his pale face anyway. He wiped his sleeve across his eyes, but more tears kept coming._

_Max._

_She was staring at me with her brown eyes with a look I had never seen before. She was shaking her head ever so slightly, like she couldn't believe this was happening. Escpecially to me. _

_I watched them grieve, cry, and bawl, but I was really thinking of every memory I had ever shared with them. A few bad...a lot of them good. In the middle of the flock, my Flock, I saw something in the distance._

_Something...else._

* * *

Max's POV

I watched as Fang's gaze drifted somewhere else...somewhere better. In a matter of seconds, his dark brown eyes, the ones that revealed so little yet so much, closed for the very last time.

Subject Seven, experiment of Itex, had failed.

Our Fang, a beloved member of our Flock, had died.

* * *

**Sad, right? I had a different ending where he lived...but I liked this better. Sorry:(**

**I hoped you liked this. There will be one more chapter, adding up to the nine I had planned. If you guys want, I will have a sequel. **

**Review, please! (I allowed people without accounts!)**


	9. Memories

**Hello, everyone...I have a few authors that praise me, and a few that want to rip my heart out! **

**This is, as I've said, the last chapter, but after you read it, please review and vote YES or NO for a sequel. I am also curious about what you think of me and this as a first story ...;)**

**So...here is the final chapter!**

* * *

Angel's POV 

Jeb burst into the room.

"Maximum!" he gasped. "I demand to hear what has happened!"

Max told him, crying and swearing at him, about how Omega 'killed' Fang, how he hit Omega with a rod, and how Omega shot him.

"Ah...so they used the weapons I put in their possesion."

"Wha'...?"

"Yes, Max. I had to...Fang would have been killed -"

"He was killed, you -!"

" - without defeating Omega."

**He stopped, and then walked over to the window. He gazed at the two corspes lying on the floor, red blood clashing with the white tile.**

Max's thoughts.

"Subject Seven, failed," he sighed.

"No,"

Everyone looked at me, surprised.

"_**Fang**, died."_

I quoted off Max's thoughts.

**That's my girl.**

After she thought that, I started crying again. I ran up to her and hugged tight. She hugged me back just as strongly.

"Max...I miss him," I whispered.

She patted my shoulder and whispered back:

"I do too, Angel. The whole flock lost a wing."

* * *

Nudge's POV 

I couldn't believe it.

Fang was dead.

I was in the corner, crying like everyone else, and I couldn't get the real fact through my head.

Fang was dead.

Oh my God.

Fang was dead.

* * *

The Gasman's POV 

Fang couldn't die.

He was too powerful, too strong to die.

He was invincible.

That's all I could hear in my head.

I remembered when he taught me to fly. I was on the roof of our house, and he kept telling me to jump off and just start moving my wings. Fly.

Well, he jumped off, but forgot to move his wings.

And fell.

* * *

Iggy's POV 

What an idiot.

I now hate Fang.

What am I saying?

He was my brother..but how could he just die? He did not have persmission to do so!

God...why did he make us so...broken apart?

More tears in my eyes again...

* * *

Max's POV 

Jeb was still looking out the window at Fang and Omega. I realized that the door to the lab was opened, so I ran. Everyone seemed to know it was opened, so they followed without hesitation.

Through the hallways...through windows...into the sky.

As we flew to the house, I tried to put together what had happened, and then it really hit me - Fang, my right hand man, my obnoxious but loyal best friend...was really gone.

I started to cry again, because we had left his body behind. But then I realized what kept people together after a loved one died, but kept them from the bridge of insanity...were their memories.

And that's all we needed.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well, that's it, folks! Unimpressed is finished! Sorry it took longer than usual...my internet connection has been mean to me! So...if you guys vote yes for a sequel, I am warning you it may take a while to think up a plot. But I have to see if readers want a second story or not, so...review!**


End file.
